<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unexpected Adventure by daretogobeyondtheunknown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968422">An Unexpected Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretogobeyondtheunknown/pseuds/daretogobeyondtheunknown'>daretogobeyondtheunknown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Half of It (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheesy, F/F, Future Fic, Light-Hearted, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretogobeyondtheunknown/pseuds/daretogobeyondtheunknown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Aster might have been teasing at the time, Isaac thanked his lucky stars the invite had stuck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Chu/Aster Flores</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unexpected Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I like to think Mr. Stranger - <i> meet Isaac <i> - attended the wedding too.</i></i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“They’re late. They’re never late. Tell me they’re never late. She’s not changing her mind. She-” </p>
<p>Extending his hands, Isaac smiled warmly. Like a frightened child fumbling for comfort after a nightmare, desperate for affection and reassurance, Aster gravitated towards him.</p>
<p>“She will be here,” he stated, tightening his embrace, “She hasn’t changed her mind. New York traffic just sucks.”</p>
<p>The tension in Aster’s shoulders melted.</p>
<p>“Plus, she’s with Paul. You said he was late to his own wedding.”</p>
<p>The comment earned him a chuckle Isaac felt more than heard.</p>
<p>“You’re right. Ugh, I’m being one of <em>those</em> brides, aren’t I?”</p>
<p>It was his turn to chuckle. “No. You aren’t being one of <em>those</em> brides. Ellie loves you. Like that cheesy movie sort of love. But with like, real people problems. Your lizard brain is just acting up.” His chuckle transformed into full on laughter when Aster drew back, swatting at his chest with affectionate exasperation.</p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Ellie showed up, Paul gasping in tow. Once, Isaac had been told, Paul had been a runner. Back when they were all in high school and Ellie had refused to slow down. It was an interesting dynamic, Isaac thought, as Paul gave them that lopsided smile Isaac had come to associate with the man over the past few months.</p>
<p>Then again, Isaac’s own addition to their motley crew lacked any sort of normalcy. Who would have thought that asking a beautiful young woman to go for coffee one evening would lead to being her best man and close confident almost a year later.</p>
<p>As Ellie wiped away the tears streaming down her face, eyes rolling at the Russian doll layers Aster had managed to weave into her wedding vows, Isaac felt a glowing sense of pride towards the two women. They had grown and fostered something in a world Isaac saw as superficial and sort of lazy when it came to the whole working hard for the things that matter. When life had handed them lemons, postponing their original wedding date indefinitely, Isaac watched as they had taken it in stride and, cheesy as it sounded, made lemonade.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The night was young – or late depending on who you asked. Isaac bobbed his head to the beat of the music. Normally, he wasn’t one for the whole “party” scene, enjoying his books and mountains of case studies to the base infused atmosphere. But it was special, he thought, as he watched Aster and Ellie dance amidst a sea of the people who treasured them the most. In the background, Paul serenaded his wife, crooning on about spice mixtures and how they paled in comparison to the spice of his wife.</p>
<p>Special indeed.</p>
<p>Nursing the mug of coffee he had procured from the quaint little vendor set up in the corner, Isaac beamed. While Aster might have been teasing at the time, Isaac thanked his lucky stars the invite had stuck. From the Friday night late-night policy debates with Ellie to the shared joy derived from watching Kondo Marie videos with Aster, Isaac had found his second home.</p>
<p>Now, if only he could get them to admit that he was the greater Kazuo Ishiguro fan Isaac would be the happiest indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you ever wonder what I do when I'm not writing, feel free to find out: <a href="https://www.instagram.com/thelatenightfoodie/">thelatenightfoodie</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>